


Memementos

by jadencross



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, futaba isn't dating them bc shes the little sister, he's still romantically involved, ive never done this type of fic before help me, monogamy is for nerds, she hangs out just as much as everyone else tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: They killed god and saved the world from it's impending doom.It's all memes from here, folks.





	Memementos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! Guess who's back?
> 
> Long time no update! This probably isn't anything like what y'all expect from me so uh, bear with me. 
> 
> Obvi this is my first persona fic, and I may or may not have more on the way. It really depends on how the squirrels in charge of my creative process spend their time. 
> 
> For the mean time, enjoy this little introduction!
> 
> Oh yeah!
> 
> I couldn't just use their names (bc that's no fun) so   
> orcdork: Futaba  
> I killed god: Akira  
> captain kidd: Ryuji  
> Makoto:  
> lesbian: Ann  
> lobster: Yusuke  
> fancy pants: Haru  
> (if you have better suggestions for Futaba please tell me T.T)

**captain kidd:** so when is golden week again?

**captain kidd:** I miss Akira :(

**I killed god:** babe you dropped me off not 10 mins ago

**I killed god:** I havent even unpacked yet

**Fancy Pants:** I miss you too Akira :-(

**orcdork:** same

**lobster:** I also miss him

**I killed god:** guys

**I killed god:** 10

**I killed god:** minutes

**lesbian:** I asked makoto to turn around but she said we couldnt :(

**captain kidd:** :(

**orcdork:** :(

**Fancy Pants:** :-(

**lobster:** Akira may we video chat with you?

**I killed god:** please stop

**lobster:** another time, then

**captain** **kidd:** ugh going back to school without Akira is gonna be so hard

**captain kidd:** he was like 90% of my impulse control

**lesbian:** ik what you mean

**lesbian:** what if another asshole teacher shows up?

**lesbian** : I cant promise I wont just start swinging

**orcdork** : whos gonna cheer me on when i hack into government databases?

**I** **killed** **god** : I don’t do that now and you know it

**lobster** : I also fear that my artistic inspiration will begin to suffer with his absence

**Fancy** **Pants:** Makoto and I were going to be going to college anyway, but we don’t leave for a while so we were hoping to have more time…

**I** **killed** **god** : you guys are in a car together why are you texting

**lesbian** : so you know how much we love you

**I** **killed** **god** : …

**I** **killed** **god** : you think I don’t already know?

**I** **killed** **god** : Fools

**lesbian** : just driving the point home

**captain** **kidd** : love you :heart:

**I** **killed** **god** : thanks boo :yellow_heart:

**I** **killed** **god** : i lpiovbe yuioui ytoipo klSAfdy anmnb

**orcdork** : …

**captain** **kidd** : uh

**I** **killed** **god:** sorry morgana was trying to type

**I** **killed god** : he says he loves you guys too

**Fancy** **Pants:** aw :blue_heart:

**I** **killed** **god** : now please keep makoto company and let me unpack

**lesbian** : sure thing leader

**I** **killed** **god** : :rolling_eyes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is such a short chapter lol
> 
> I have a million wips and recently I've been in a kick of writing things out of order, so I'm probably gonna just wait to post until I write the whole story.
> 
> But with this I have no idea what I'm doing, so I'll just post as I go. Updates will be chaotic and random, but it will be updated eventually lol
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
